Hill-troll
|attack strength = 7 |drops = Troll bones, slimeballs possibly loot from a random animal Troll Totem (semi-rare) |health = (single-headed) (two-headed) |alignment needed = +500 |cost = 120 |NPC = Angmar Orc chieftain |added in = (as Mountain-troll) (renamed Hill-troll) |pledge = Yes}} Hill-trolls 'are monstrous unintelligent creatures bred by Melkor to imitate the ents (just like normal trolls). They are bigger than normal trolls and feared for their brutal force or highly valued by evil commanders. However, they explode in a shower of stone when the sunlight hits them. Hill-trolls are much stronger and larger than normal trolls (and less intelligent, rendering them impossible to communicate with). They also can throw stone at you from a distance and it turns into cobblestone when it hits the ground. They spawn in the Ettenmoors, Coldfells, and in Angmar. They can be hired from Angmar Orc chieftains. Behavior Hill-trolls attack everyone with negative Angmar alignment, but also players with under 100 alignment, much like members of the Mordor faction. Like mounted units, they have an increased distance at which enemies are spotted. When attacking, Hill-trolls will start by throwing stone blocks at their foe. If their enemy gets within a few meters from them, they will flip out their spiked clubs and use them to bash their enemy to bits. Evil players can tickle a Hill-troll or a normal troll by right-clicking it with a feather. This may take multiple attempts, but will eventually cause the troll to sneeze, making slimeballs come out of its nose. Doing this will earn you the achievement "'Blimey!". When exposed to sunlight, Hill-trolls will run around in panic, trying to get to a shadowy place. If they can't escape the sunlight in time, they will shatter in a shower of rock particles, instead of turning into statues, like their weaker realatives do. Standing in water also protects trolls from the sun. Mutations As of , Hill-trolls have a rare chance to spawn with two heads, as Mevans posted on the Facebook page. Two-headedness will result in more health and melee attack damage. Loot Hill-Trolls drop 0-2 troll bones and 0-2 slimeballs that represent the troll's snot. In addition, trolls can drop loot from any animal such as raw meat, wool, feathers and leather. This represents an animal that the troll ate. Semi-rarely, they have a chance to drop part of a Troll Totem. Here is a list of the drops 50 Hill Trolls gave when killed with a blessed weapon: *5 Totem pieces (Complete set after 36 kills) *204 Troll bones *23 pieces of white wool *49 silver coins *79 slime balls *One small pouch (Regular Trolls seem to drop these more often than their Hill-ish counterparts) *Assorted raw meats (34 rotten flesh, 7 raw porkchops, 34 raw chicken, 22 raw rabbit meat, and 15 raw mutton) *34 Pieces of leather Hiring These Hill-trolls can be your bodyguards as they will travel with you throughout Middle-earth for 500+ alignment, 120 silver coins and pledging to Angmar. Trivia Before they were named Mountain-trolls. However, Mountain Troll remains their /lotr_summon ID. Category:Mobs Category:Trolls Category:NPC Category:Hirable Category:Angmar Category:Ranged Units Category:Melee Units Category:Evil Category:Level 3 Mob